That Girl
by Still Shots
Summary: Tsuna is a player THEN he MET this girl.. And was with her for 30 days. Those thirty, most unforgettable days in his life. WARNING: AU, OC.
1. Prolouge

I honestly say that I do not own the plot. I got inspired by reading a short story.

_**If I own KHR, I'm Akira Amano. But I'm Chia, good 'ole potterhead Chia. Sad.**_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know how to love, because I was scared...<em>

"You are my boyfriend, whether you like it , or you like it!"

Huh? There are no options at all! Who is this girl, anyway? Is she CRAZY?

"Ano, I'm sorry but, are you crazy?"

And I decided to leave before she gets into my nerves, when she stepped on the railing.

"I will jumped off of this building if you don't agree!"

I didn't listen.

"Please? It'll only last for 30 days, anyway."

I blocked her out from my mind.

"Oh well... Goodbye.."

I looked over my shoulder and...

What the- SHE'S GOING TO FALL! Is this girl _MENTAL?_

I ran so that I could pull her back, just in time.

"Are you crazy or what? Why are you going to jump!"

"Because I know that you won't let me fall."

_..but something is different about you..._

"So we're together now?"

"Whatever."

"Yay! Whatever means YES!"

_You taught me something that I could never think of.._

_You made me fall inlove with __**YOU**__._

* * *

><p>First of all, AU.<p>

AU because this is a normal story. No mafia string involved.

Next, Some will be OC. SPECIFICALLY Tsuna, because he's..well..he's a playboy. And Haru will become a little brash...

Anyway, Thanks for reading! :)


	2. 1 :: How I met her

_Those 30 days were the most treasured part of my life, because I spent it with 'that girl"..._

_That girl that made me realize... what love could bring..._

* * *

><p>"Whose the !#$, Tsuna?"<p>

"Hey! I am not the !#$ here, you are!"

"F*ck You!"

Then there, they started killing each other. I left to go to the most peaceful place- the rooftop. If you will ask me who those two are, they are my girlfriends. They caught each other the *BOOM* they started killing each other. They didn't even notice that I left.

I opened the door and stretched.

"Aaah."

"OUCCCCCH!" Huh?

"Oh." I think I stepped on the girl's hand. Oh dear.

She stood up.

"Don't 'Oh.' me! Why are you stepping on people's hands, anyway?"

"Well, I didn't know that there are hands being littered around.."

"Apologize!"

"No way!"

"You will just say sorry, Jesus!"

"In your face."

Then...

"A-ahh! What the?" She suddenly squezzed her arms between on my neck.

"One! Say that you're sorry!"

"I don't want to! Leave me alone!" I held her arms and forced it away .

"Two!"

"Three! I know how to count! Now, let go off me!"

"Nope! Say sorry first!"

"Shut up !" Then I took her off me and threw her away. I swear, I think I'll get a stiff neck from it.

"Ouch! Now you have two sins to me!"

"So?"

"You need to have a punishment , 'cause you don't want to say sorry. You have to be my boyfriend for 30 days."

" Are you serious? Because if this is as joke, tell me if I'm suppossed to laugh."

" I'm serious! You are my boyfriend, whether you like it, or you like it!"

Huh? There is no options at all! And _who the hell _is this crazy girl? I must admit, she is beautiful, but i haven't seen her around here. But she is wearing our school uniform. Who is she, anyway?

"Are you crazy? Go play somewhere else."

But when I'm supppose to leave, I saw her stepped on the railings. At first, she sat on it, then stood. One little mistake and she will fall off from the 4th floor.

"I will jump off if you don't agree."

What? This girl must be REALLY crazy. Hmm... But maybe, she is one of those that is crazy for me that wanted to blackmail me... As if she'll jump off. So I ignored her, and turned my back...

"Please? It'll only last for 30 days, anyway."

I ignored her. What's with 30? Whatever! Why am I even bothering!

"*sigh*... bye bye." I don't know , but I felt goosebumps when she said those "bye byes" so I looked over my shoulders..

.

.

.

.

.

Shit! She's going to fall! I ran so that I could catch her just in the nick of time.

"IDIOT! Why are you going to jump?" I felt nervous because of her.

"Because I know that you are will not let me fall." She smiled.

Shit! She's beautiful... If only she's not mental, I'll court her right away.

"So you agree now?" She was still smiling.

"Whatever!" How come I haven't said any other words? Whatever!

"Yay! That means yes!"

"Huh? When did whatever became yes?"

"Just now."

"Whatever."

"See, you agreed again."

"Shut up."

"I would but after we settle things."

"Huh?"

" 'Bout the boyfriend for 30 days thingy, you already agreed so you can't back out! I will sue you if you do!" What the? Is that even possible? But fine. She's beautiful, and I could always cheat on her if I want to.

I suddenly remembered that I have to go to the faculty.

"Sure. But we'll talk about it later, I have to go to the faculty."

"Okie. After class."

"Whatever." Then I left the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsuna!" It's Yamamoto, one of my best bud.<p>

"What?" I have this urge to drawl the word, but for Merlin's sake, I didn't. And it turns out that I sounded irratated.

"Chillax, man. Just because you have zero girlfriends now, you shouldn't be too hotheaded."

"Yeah, back to ze- wait, no, that's not true."

"Huh. You mean, there's someone new already?"

"Yeah." The girl for the roof top.

"Who?"

"She's..."

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, what's her name? Damnit, I don't know my girlfriend's name!

"I don't know her name."

"Hahaha! Don't fool around, Tsuna! If you don't have any girlfriends, admit it!"

"Hey, it's true! I just don't know her name."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. I met her at the rooftop."

"Woah. Is she beautiful?"

"Yeah." Damn right she is.

"As beautiful as Jane?" She's the school captain of the school cheerleaders, my ex, ex, ex, ex, ex, ... and many more 'ex' because we constantly break up. I don't know- we just want to?

"Hmm... The girl from the rooftop is more beautiful." And I'm telling him the truth.

"WOAH! But how come you didn't know the name?"

"She's not familiar. Do we have any transferees ?"

"None.. Hey, maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She's the school's white lady?"

"YAMAMOTO! I will report you to the mental hospital!" I felt my left eye twitch.

"Hahahaha. Alright, only if you help me escape."

"Shut up." This school is full of crazy persons.

* * *

><p>When classes are finally finished...<p>

"Hey Tsuna, who is that beautiful girl outside the classroom?" I don't know, I haven't left yet. Damn.

"Huh?"

"There's a girl outside, leaning on the wall.. She's waiting for someone, I think..."

"Ey? Is she beautiful?"

"YES!"

"Let's go- I'll court her."

We were about to leave the classroom when Lambo* stopped us.

"Hep! I saw her first, so she's mine."

"You're unfair." I just let Lambo take her.

"Hehe. Hey, it's alright, you have a girlfriend anyway." then he slung his arms over my shoulders.

"Yah. Yah. Whatever." Girlfriend that escaped a mental hospital that I don't know the name.

We left the room, and saw the girl leaning on the wall.

Lambo stepped forward. "Hi miss!"

She looked at us and said, "Hi,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT THE- She's _that girl!_

"Can I get your number?" I steeped closer to them.

"Ehem, Lambo, that's my girlfriend."

Lambo - O_O

That girl - ^_^Y

"Tsuna!" She know my name?... Well, with my handsome face, who wouldn't know me? Harhar.

"Ah...He's your boyfriend?"

"Yep, he's my boyfriend from now on, right Tsuna?" She walked close to me and took my arm.  
>Tss, this girl is too agressive!<p>

* * *

><p>We left Lambo. Now we're outside the school.<p>

"Let's go!"

"Huh? Where?"

"Duh, you're my boyfriend, right? And as my boyfriend you have to take me home everyday!"

"So now I'm your driver?"

"Nah, not really because I don't want you to take me home by car, I want to walk. Let's go!" Then she slung her arms over me and started dragging me to walk.

"W-what t-the." She's too heavy! Yeah, she's beautiful, but she acts like a boy, and do _this _? Tss.

"What do you expect?Holding hands? Yuck!" Huh? Hey, why is she acting like this, when she's the one that harassed me to become her boyfriend?

"Huh?"

"Tsuna, dear, it's not because I asked you to become my boyfriend already means that I like you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Ahh...So that's it...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, what?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What did she said?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What the hell does that mean?

* * *

><p>Yay~ Thanks for the reviews, you guys made me smile. :)<p>

Currently reading some Dramione (Draco/Hermione) fics, and I'm happy. :D

*Lambo is in his 10-years-bazooka form. I don't know who else to throw in there. And Yamamoto. Oh god.

As I said, I don't own this. Sadly.

I hope you enjoyed reading.  
><strong><em><span>Mischief Manage!<span>_**


	3. 2 :: Timezone

_**"Tsuna, dear, it's not because I asked you to become my boyfriend already means that I like you."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aggh! The hell with it all! That sentence kept on bugging me! What the hell does that mean?

She asked/forced me to be her boy and yet she said that she DOESN'T like me?What is THAT? And I think my EGO is damaged there... I know that girls-specially beautiful ones is crazy for me, but that... that girl, she doesn't have a feeling for me? And she's my freaking girlfriend! It's not like that I have feelings for her or something, but I just want to know...WHO is that girl? And what is she planning?

"Hey Tsuna!"

H-huh? Whaaa?

"Hey, man, I just can't help but notice- you're spacing up waaay too much."

"Meh. You can't prove that."

"Don't you know that we have circled around the 33rd floor ten times?"

"Waa? Seriously?"

"Oh yeaaah. See, you are really spaced out. Anyway, let's go inside the classroom. I'm tired walking around."

* * *

><p>"And that ends our discussion. Bye class." The the Old Hag- I mean, our Math teacher went out of the classroom.<p>

My face is right above my desk. Damn, she's really boring.

Then...

.

.

.

.

.

"TSUNA!"

"HEY! Someone is sleeping, damnit!" I raised my head to see who the hell shouted and...

.

.

.

.

I saw my... I-dunno-what-her-name-is girlfriend beside me, hands on her hips.

What is she doing here?

"Let's go!"

"Hu-" I haven't completed my question because she took my hand and stormed out of the classroom.

"H-hey! Where will you bring me?" I managed to ask, while she drag me unto somewhere..

"We will go cutting classes."

"Cutting? Hey! Don't spread your sins all over me!"

"In my law, what my mess is, will be your's too!"

"And when did you became a law maker?"

We were already outside the building.

"What now? I'm going back to the classroom- we can't go pass those guards anyway."

I started walking back, but she pulled my hand and dragged me unto the gates.

"What the- We won't get pass the guards, damnit!"

"Shut up!"

"Hep. Hep. You two. It's still class hours, what are you doing here?"

.

.

.

I was about to say something when...

.

.

.

.

"OMG, Mr. Guard, hurry! Our teacher is drowning in the pool at the gym! go go goooo!" Then she pushed the guard.

"What the hell! Hurry up! She will die!" The guard looked panicked as she pushed him around.

"A-ah, okay! Okay!" Then he ran.

"Let's go!" Then she pulled me outside the school.

"Do we even have a pool?"

"Nope. Our guards are pretty dumb, don't you think?"

"When Hibari caught us-!"

"Oh, shut up. You just become a student once in a while, so why not do things that are different?"

"Tss! Whatever."

"There, you agreed!" 'Whatever' is really 'yes' in her vocabulary now.

"Yes,yes. Where will we go, anyway?"

"Timezone!"*

* * *

><p>Timezone...<p>

"Let's go there! Left for dead!" Then she pulled me to an arcade with a huge screen and two guns. She's too enthusiastic. She took one gun and said, "Hey! Take the gun and slide the card!"

"Eh? Me too?"

"Of course! I don't want to play by myself!"

"Meh, I don't want to."

She pointed the gun to me and said, "You'll pay when you don't agree!"

"Fine!" I took the other gun and slide the card, to stop the arguement.

The game started, the zombies appeared. She's too noisy!

"Hey! That's the zombie! Shoot it! Go! Goooooo!"

"Yeah, yeah. Damn, I'll go deaf because of you!"

"Son of a-"

"Hey!You'll crack the screen!" The hell, she's pounding the gun to the screen.

"But they were many!"

"Yeah, they are many, so when you shatter the screen, we'll pay many, too!"

"Hmp!" Then she continued playing.

After that, we went to the basketball one.

We shared that one... atnd there I realized that we shouldn't, because when I was about to get the ball, I touched her hand instead... But she immidiately took it and shoot the ball, as if nothing happened... How come that it felt like the world went frozen to me?

After that, I just watched her...I don't like that feeling..

I already felt that feeling.. my first love..it's scary...TSK! Hey Tsuna, that is nothing! NOTHING!.

Our last game is the 'catcher', the one machine where you'll get a stufftoy.

"That on! Go get that one for me!" She pointed at the pig toy.

"Meh, I'm not good at that."

"Just try it!"

"I can't, because I'm not good at that!"

"You don't need to be an expert to get what you want, if you have the will, whether you're a newbie or an expert, you'll get it."

"Fine, fine. I'll get it." I slid the card and started.

First.

.

.

.

.

Meh.

"One more time!"

.

.

.

.

.

I missed again.

.

.

.

.

.

"One more! One more!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Try again!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Again... I missed.

"The hell- You're useless!"

"I told you I'm not good at that! Let's go!" This time I am the one dragging her as we exit the place.

"Shut up!" I dropped her hand and walked out.

"Wait!" I looked back.

"What?"

"You can't leave yet!"

"And why?"

"Of course!You'll treat me at Starbucks!" Then she dragged me again.

* * *

><p>Starbucks...<p>

After she ordered, she took a pen and a paper.

"What's that?"

"This?" She raised the paper, "It's a paper. Am I supposed to explain that?"

"I know that's a paper, damnit!"

"You know it already- why are you asking?"

I facepalmed. I am supposed to ask what she is writing, but nevermind.

.

.

.

.

Then...

"Wait- What's your name?" At last! I remembered!

"Secret."

"Secret? Hey, you're my girlfriend and I don't know your name."

"Why? Is knowing one's name important?"

"Of course."

"Give me one reason why? When you give me a good reason, I'll tell you my name."

"Uh... Because.. How can you say that you know them when you don't know their names?"

"How can you say that you know a person if you only know their name?"

Aww. Touché.

"So... you don't have any reason to know my name."

...

...

...

Then later...

"Hey, didn't you say that you don't like me? Then how come you harassed me to become your boyfriend?"She stopped writing then looked at the window.

She looks serious.

.

.

.

.

..

.

"Seriously, I don't have any idea why." Then she went out. I followed her, but she was gone so suddenly, so I just went back...

I sat for a moment, the stood up, but a paper caught my eye.

.

.

.

.

_**For my boyfriend...**_

_**First, I want you to get that stufftoy for me. I don't want you to buy it! You'll die if you don't get it!**_

_**Second... I want you to walk me home everyday! I'll let my dog eat you if you don't!**_

_**Third... I want you to make me happy ALWAYS! If you make me cry, I will punch you!**_

_**Fouth... You have to be proud that I'm your girlfriend! Or else I will slaughter you!**_

_**Fifth... I'm supposed to be your only girlfriend in 30 days! Or else you will see hell earlier!**_

_**Sixth...I want you to paint me in a wall! It is supposed to be huge and pretty! I will throw you to a cement if you don't!**_

_**Seventh... I want you to serenade me in front of many people, Or else i will make you eat the microphone!**_

_**Eight... I want you to protect me! Or else I will throw you out of the window!**_

_**Ninth... Always text me! Or else I will throw a phone on your face!**_

_**Tenth... When I'm sick, I want you to take care of me, if you don't want to end up in a hospital!**_

_**Eleventh... Give me three red roses that never die! I don't want plastics!**_

_**Twelfth... I want to go to the black hole! Bring me there!**_

_**Fifteenth... maha**_

It cut off? Wait- this is for me! I have to do ALL of these? And every single thing has a threat with it! What the?

Meh. Whatever. I'll just keep it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was walking to the exit of the mall...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

I passed the Timezone...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I saw the catcher.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For my boyfriend...**_

_**First, I want you to get that stufftoy for me. I don't want you to buy it! You'll die if you don't get it!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsk! For my girlfriend... Fine... I don't want to die yet..."

* * *

><p>Updated. :D<br>Thanks for the reviews, they were very much appreciated!  
>*Timezone is a place where you could play diff. kinds of arcade games.<p>

I hoped you enjoyed! :)

8/5/11- I saw the name I placed is wrong. Sorry 'bout that.


End file.
